


her eyes were really pretty, too, like stars

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Brendan is a pining mf, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Maybe sitting on two of Hoenn's deities and watching the stars wasn't exactly a normal activity for friends to do. But that was exactly what Brendan and May were doing.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan
Kudos: 24





	her eyes were really pretty, too, like stars

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys this is short but I needed fluff tonight mk

Maybe sitting on two of Hoenn's deities to look up at the stars wasn't exactly a _normal_ activity for friends to do. 

And yet, that was exactly what May and Brendan were doing, sitting on Latias and Latios respectively and staring up at the stars. 

Well, May was staring at them. Brendan found his gaze couldn't focus on the little dots that would usually be so enticing to him, and instead found himself looking at May. 

If she noticed, she paid no attention to it, instead continuing to look up at them and humming a small tune to herself. When it came to singing, Brendan knew that May wasn't exactly a star, but right now, he couldn't help but feel that the simple action of her humming was priceless. 

He noticed how the starlight spilled onto her face, brightening all of her features just enough for him to see them all. 

Her freckles resembled the stars that hung in the night sky above him, and he found himself trying to count them as May sometimes tried to count real stars. 

May reached up to scratch the back of her neck, and Brendan quickly looked away, worried he may have been spotted staring, but if she knew, she didn't seem to care. 

He looked back up at the sky, but as soon as he thought he was in the clear, his eyes were back on her. 

He noticed how the stars reflected in her eyes, and he felt his breath catch in her throat at just how perfect she seemed.

His cheeks reddened a bit and he smiled, looking back up at the stars that he couldn't help but imagine were just the sky's freckles.


End file.
